pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Marzials
Sir Frank Thomas Marzials, C.B. (1840 - 14 February 1912) was an English poet and biographer. Life Marzials was born at Lille, Belgium, the son of the Rev. A.T. Marzials, descended from an old French family. Poet Theo Marzials was his brother. He was educated at his father's school.Frank Thomas Marzials obituary, The Times, February 15 1912. Wikisource, Web, Feb. 23, 2017. He entered the War Office during the Crimean War, becoming Accountant-General of the Army in 1898. He was a member of the Patriotic Fund Corporation, a member of the Council of Queen's College, Harley-street, and a vice-president of the London Library, in which he had taken a great interest for many years. It was by his literary and biographical studies that Sir Frank Marzials was most widely known. He had a very extensive knowledge of both French and English literature and a keen sense of appreciation which rendered him peculiarly fitted to be co-editor of the series of Great Writers. Fir this he wrote the Lives of Dickens and Victor Hugo and collaborated in the Life of Thackeray, for whose work he felt a special admiration. Besides many literary articles and reviews and a collection of sonnets, he also wrote biographies of Gambetta, Robert Browning, and Molière, and translated the chronicles of Villehardouin and Joinvile. Marzials was a man in who kindliness predominated, and in his old age was strikingly venerable in appearance. He was twice married; his first wife died in 1874, and in 1885 he married the daughter of the late Major Finnemore, R.A., who survives him. He left a son and a daughter by his first marriage and 2 daughters by his second. He died in his home, 9 Ladbroke-square in Notting Hill, after having been in failing health for some months. Recognition He was decorated for his long service in 1902 and knighted upon his retirement in 1904. Publications Poetry *''Death's Disguises, and other sonnets''. London: Walter Scott, 1889; Portland, ME: Thomas B. Mosher, 1905. Non-fiction *''Life of Charles Dickens''. London: Walter Scott, 1887. **also published in Life and Writings of Charles Dickens (edited by John Parker Anderson). London: Walter Scott, 1911. *''Life of Victor Hugo''. London: Walter Scott, 1888 **also published in Life and Writings of Victor Hugo (edited by John Parker Anderson). London: Walter Scott, 1906. *''Life of W.M. Thackeray'' (with Herman Charles Merivale). London: Walter Scott, 1891. *''Browning''. London: George Bell, 1905. *''Moliere''. London: George Bell, 1906. Translated *Victor Hugo, Shakespeare. London: Chesterfield Society, 1865. *Jean Froissart, Passages. London: Walter Scott, 189-? *Geoffroi de Villehardouin & Jean Joinville, Chronicles of the Crusades. London: Dent / New York: Dutton, 1908. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Frank T Marzials, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 23, 2017. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *Marzials in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895: "Death as the Teacher o Love-Lore," "Death as the Fool," "The Sirens Sing," "Orpheus and the Mariners Make Answer" ;About *Frank Thomas Marzials obituary in The Times Category:1840 births Category:1912 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English biographers Category:English poets Category:Poets